Jerks and Movies and Lurve
by nupinoop296
Summary: Matthew finally got a date with Katyusha! /sort of, and with teasing from Alfred./ Can he tell the woman he loves how much she means to him? Twoshot. Canada/Ukraine, with show-stealing by America.
1. Chapter 1

I'm dedicating this to **VioletzeEcoFreak**, and anyone else who loves Canada/Ukraine and North American Bro-ness! ;D

Warnings: American annoyingness, possible fail!everything. (But that's normal for me.)

If I owned Hetalia, Canada and Ukraine would be marriedmarriedmarried...

By the way, Alfred is talking in a Dixie kind of accent here, because my headcanon says that's his "smug" voice.

oooOOOOooo

Canada hummed happily as he sifted through his movie cabinet, looking for the perfect movie to watch on his date with Yetakerina. The world was a beautiful, glorious pla-

"What are you humming?" America asked, walking up behind him.

Annnd now it wasn't.

Matthew didn't look up from his search. He knew where the conversation was about to go, but didn't feel like lying. "It's the Ukrainian anthem. Katyusha taught it to me." Let the teasing begin.

Alfred smirked and nudged Matthew in the ribs. "_Oooh_~ _Katyusha_, eh?" he drawled. "You two _suuure_ are getting close." He sniffed dramatically. "My baby brother! Growing up so fast!"

"Shut up!" Canada retorted, pushing his twin away. "You're acting like a five year old!"

"Am not!" America's pout didn't help his argument, but it quickly changed back into a smug grin. "I won't have to keep an eye on you two, will I?"

"It's not like that!" Matthew exclaimed, though Spain could have mistaken his face for a tomato. He didn't have time to say anything else as America pulled him into a familiar headlock.

Alfred rubbed his knuckles into his twin's hair (though no hard to enough to, say, cave in his skull). "Oh _come on_, Mattie! You can't tell me you two are just friends!" He stopped torturing his brother for a moment and looked almost thoughtful. "But if you are, can I date her? I mean, she is pretty hot…"

Matthew took that moment to break Alfred's hold and punch his arm, fuming. "LIKE HELL!"

The satisfied (and unpained) look on America's face told it all. Alfred had been playing him to get the (obvious) truth.

"Just…y-you…GET OUT!" Canada yelled, his face turning even darker. His brother casually looked at his watch, feigning innocence.

"Oh dear! I simply _must _be going! Have fun on your hot date, Mattie!"

And with a suggestive wink and a thumbs-up, the United States of America left the building, leaving the Dominion of Canada angry, humiliated, and in desperate need of a hair brush.

oooOOOOooo

Man, Alfred's such a jerkface. :T And a pervert. Maybe France influenced him after all? D: And yes, he ALWAYS gives Matt noogies when he teases him. ALWAYS.

So yeah. This was gonna be a oneshot, but that last line felt like a end point, so now it's a twoshot. America stole the show, as usual! D: (But I love him anyway.)

Next part: Canada/Ukraine action! (if you can call it that lol)

This is the first time I ever swore a cuss in fanfiction. :T

Comments? Criticisms? Praise? Flames? All of these can be communicated with that button down there! Have a wonderiffic day~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the actual part I wanted to write. (Darn that sexy jerk America. Why must I be so patriotic at the wrong times?)

I hope this make you all happy~!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Hetalia. *sobsobangst*

oooOOOOooo

After a quick shower, change of clothes, and the aforementioned hair brushing, Canada began to fix dinner. Ukraine had mentioned how much she loved his maple syrup, so he decided on waffles and bacon (his style, of course). Why waffles? Because pancakes just were NOT romantic.

That's right! Tonight was the night where he was going to confess his undying devotion to Yetakerina Braginskaya! Canada smiled and shook his head. He was sounding so unlike himself. But when you're in love, how can you help but be a bit giddy?

As he took the last batch from the waffle iron, he heard a timid knock at the door. He placed the dinner on his nicest platter and hurried to answer his visitor. Okay, be friendly, not to forward!

"Katyusha! Welcome!" Matthew greeted as he let his 'date' inside. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Matvey" she said, smiling. "Thank you again for letting me come over."

Canada blushed, giddiness fading into nervousness. "Why-why wouldn't I? We're friends, eh?" Friends? Crap! He was supposed to be wooing her!

Ukraine blushed as an almost disappointed look flitted across her on her face. "Ah…yes, o-of course…"

An awkward silence followed, both Nations fidgeting uncomfortably. Matthew looked down at his feet. What had that look on her face meant?

Finally, the Canadian spoke up. "Um…Dinner's ready, if you're hungry…I made waffles…"

Yetakerina immediately brightened. "Can we eat them with your delicious maple syrup?"

Matthew laughed as he led her to the dining room and pulled out her chair, a gentlemanly gesture that England would be proud of. "I can't imagine having them without it!"

One scrumptious supper later, they were sitting on the couch, deciding on a movie.

"How about this one?" Ukraine offered, holding up a DVD copy of _Exotica_.

Canada blushed furiously and snatched it, tossing the disk behind the couch. "Uh, that one's not very good! How about something else?" Wooing, not trying to seduce!

Katyusha looked confused for a moment, but then held up another DVD, this one called _City of Gold_. "What about this? Unless you had a preference?" She suddenly looked like she had done something terrible.

Matthew jumped in before the tears could well up. "No! No, I like this one! Let's put it on." Inwardly, he sighed. A nice, safe, non-erotic documentary. Much better.

The film wasn't very long, and although it was his own history, Canada's eyes were glazing over. As he began to nod off, he felt a light weight on his shoulder. Startled, he was both slightly embarrassed and quite pleased to find that Ukraine had fallen asleep with her head leaning on him. She looked so beautiful and peaceful…Her beauty perfectly complimented her kind and caring nature. Was it any wonder that he loved her?

With those thoughts, he laid his chin on top of her head and joined her in Dreamland.

-x hours later-

"Ah! Що я повинен робити?"

Canada woke to Ukraine hovering over him, hands flitting near his shoulders before retracting to her chest, then reaching towards him again.

"Katyusha? What's up?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

She looked horrified, as if she had accidentally eaten Kumajirou. "I'm so sorry Matvey! I did not mean to wake you! I mean, I did not know if I should and…and…" She trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no, it's okay!" Matthew practically cried taking her hands in his. "I'm not angry, I promise!"

She sniffed miserably. "You are sure?"

He smiled softly and brushed away her tears. "Really."

Holding her hands, comforting her like this…it felt so right. So perfect. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Katya…I…" He began, when a terrible thought struck him. What if she had only agreed to their date out of pity? What if she only thought of him as a friend? A shoulder to cry on? He couldn't ruin their relationship with his stupid crush!

"Matvey?" Ukraine inquired, looking up at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Canada instantly snapped back to reality. "N-no! Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking…" He took a deep breath. He was going to tell her. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he couldn't keep the secret any longer.

"Yetakerina Czarina Braginskaya…I love you. I love the way your accent makes you sound. I love how you're selfless and sweet. I love how your eyes sparkle when you smile. And…I hate it when you cry. I want to make sure that you never have to cry again." His face was beyond scarlet by now, and he gently squeezed her hands as he waited for her to answer.

His calm façade shattered when she yanked her hands away and used them to try and muffle her sobs. Matthew was devastated. He had told her he didn't want to make her cry, and now look what he had done! His heart was breaking.

"Oh, Katyusha, I'm so sorry." He said, humiliated, as his own eyes pricked with tears. "I should have known that-Huh?"

She had practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck even as she cried.

"Oh, Matthew! Please tell me I am not dreaming! Please tell me you won't take it back!"

Canada was stunned. Take it back? He hugged her close. "Katyusha, what are you talking about? I would never take it back!"

She smiled up at him, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "Matvey…I love you too. But I did not think you felt the same way."

He returned her smile. "I was scared, too."

There was that cliché moment of gazing adoringly at each other, then the kiss. It was soft and sweet and just a little bit shy, but held just long enough to be called passionate.

When they broke apart, she laughed, a pretty, tinkling sort of sound that made Canada's heart skip a beat. "Matthew, I'm so happy."

Matthew grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. "So am I, Katya."

oooOOOooo

Arrrgh. Fluff. I hope that was good enough for all of ya'lls. There's gonna be an omake posted soon. Or whenever. I dunno.

Що я повинен робити? – What should I do?

What does it mean that every time I try to type "Canada", I end up typing "Canda" or "Cananda" ?!

If you're wondering, _Exotica_ is a Canadian movie set mostly in a strip club. Definitely not good for a first date, IMO. _City of Gold_ is a 1957 documentary on the Klondike Gold Rush. I believe it was very well received in its day, and it's only 21 minutes. No, I have not seen either.

I could have had this done days ago! Sorry I'm such a lazy-butt!


End file.
